1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved insole for a shoe which is constructed as a plastic molded article at least in the heel area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a shoe with a molded insole. Such an insole is adapted to the shape of the heel and metatarsus of the wearer of a shoe An example of such an insole is disclosed in Australian Pat. No. 45,071. The problem associated with such previously known insoles is that they lead to fatigue, particularly in the case of prolonged standing.